Sparks In The Air
by xXTasukisDestinyXx
Summary: Suddenly dragged into a world of gods, spirits and ancient civilizations: Destiny has been chosen to be the assistant priestess of Miaka to help along her journey. Whether she will see home again is unknown as the effect of confusing emotions changes her. TasukixOC
1. The Flash

I do not own Fushigi yuugi or Tasuki but the idea of this story and my character is mine I wish Tasuki was mine though .

Sparks In The Air

Chap. 1

Cold wind stabbed the skin on my face as I walked across the Douglas Bridge back home. It was the start of winter and the skies were as clear as they could possibly be in Juneau. The rays of the sun attacked my eyes when I turned my head away from the onslaught of cold and started to blink the little specks of color in my eyes when I looked away.

_Bloody hell! Just like every year. The sun is out but it doesn t give heat when it shines and only blinds me._

I stopped near the middle and looked at the horizon, viewing the mountains with pink and purple dyed clouds hovering over. Gracefully swirling about the huge rocks and dancing around them before the breeze carried them elsewhere. I sighed, it may be as cold as death but the mountains and the sky during the start of winter were beautiful! Adjusting my backpack I started to walk across again only to stop to see a flash of a light beneath the bridge. Blinking a few seconds to gather information on what color it was and to get rid of more little specks in the eye. With a feeling of excitement taking over me I looked over the railing to see what was going on. Damn my shortness!

_Are people setting off fireworks? I wouldn t be surprised! It s already dark and it s just going to get even darker faster with every passing day. Please let it be fireworks!_

My guilty mind begged for people with explosives to start shouting in enlightenment and joy but as I gazed over the railing, with my chin barely above and me standing on the edge, a wave of disappointment came over as I saw nor heard any one. I just stood there for a few seconds realizing there was no boom to that light. Shaking my head I jumped off and slumped when I realized it was just my imagination playing mean jokes on me. The color was red. Recently I ve been seeing red flashes and shapes at random times as well as orange only to push them away as tricks of the sunlight or reflections of sunlight.

But they have been appearing at night to. When there is no source of such a light to be near . I don t understand how that could happen. The only other explanation is that my brain is extremely bored or I m just being followed by some magical thingy-ma-bob.

After a moments pause I giggled.

_As if! If only it were that explainable!_

Scoffing at my own minds suggestions I pick up my speed up Blueberry hill to my apartment. Once reaching my door I walked in and began putting things away.

_And if only life were that exciting._

Another rush of disappointment came over and I just stood there looking at my reflection in the mirror by the door. Thick long brown hair, dark brown eyes and just barely darkened skin. All these were my natural colors and they were as dull as math homework on the weekend. After another minute of examining my features I walked up the stairs and went straight to my anime, poster covered room then just plopped on my un-made, bigger than full size, bed. Falling asleep as soon as my head hit the soft, thick, cushiony surface of the silken bundle fabric that was my blanket.

Curling and twisting around in the bliss of a soft, red fabric was the girl he had been looking for. Hovering above her was a bird glowing in crimson, watching her as she breathed in and out in her slumber.

Come, Eon, you must guide and protect this girl. For she is of great importance to us in the near future. Carry out this mission with the up=most of care and do not overexert her.

The Phoenix god than turned into nothing more than a red orb and observed the orange aura that surrounded the girl intensify than slowly fade as she continued to breathe peacefully, unknown of the happenings around her.

Once I call your name, you shall be summoned into a world that you do not now of, but then do not panic. For you will have the protection of a God. Dear Priestess.

The girl gave a soft smile as if hearing the soft words that were spoken so gently to her.


	2. Kinda Normal Day

I Do not own fushigi yuugi nor Tasuki or blah blah-blah blah-blah blah-blah :P

I don t own ANYTHING T^T

Chapter 2

The Red flash at the bridge was completely forgotten as the excitement of the weekend came. I was usually left at home alone on weekend nights to baby-sit my sister when dad was at work. Which meant I had the TV and Internet all to my self. Not to mention my secret stash of Kit-Kats on top of the fridge hidden underneath the decorative hat.

As dad was about to leave we all prayed in Lucrezias room and gave her goodnight kisses.

"I pray the lord my soul should keep..."

"if I should die before I wake..."

"I pray the lord my soul should take..."

This was our ritual Prayer. We didn't have any strict religion but speaking the sweet rhymes of a prayer felt nice. We left her room and walked down stairs watching the last moments of "Tosh.0" as dad got his backpack ready.

"Hey, dad?"

"Hey, Destiny?" He enjoyed making fun of my words as I usually say 'Hey' before asking some one something.

"Where is your laptop? You always bring it with you whenever you go to work to play those games of yours."

"They said that some one was on the Internet without paying for it and that guy has a big bill to pay for how many hours he spent on it." He had an irritated tone as he put one of his Robert Jordan Books in his bag. My Dad is such a nerd. I gave a sigh. Dad+Bad Mood=

"So now there is no internet for you to play on until the bastard pays." I lazily stretched on the couch for the controller and flipped through the channels.

"Yep." He put on his backpack and started looking through his collection of hats grabbing the one that was completely black save for the Play Boy Bunny sign on the right.

"Well ain't that just nice?" My tone dripped of sarcasm as I clicked on the channel that was currently playing "What I like About You"

"Ain't isn't a word." _There he goes correcting me again._

"It's in the dictionary." My defensive tone was muffled from me shoving my face in my over sized red pillow

"It s a Jorgan word. That doesn't mean it's a actual word."

"Aren't you supposed to be going to work?" I turned my head to face him and gave him a playful glare.

"Oh yea. Can I borrow your DS for the night? I mean if I m able to play more than one saved file on any of your games? Like your Final Fantasy game? The "Echoes of Time" one...uh...Destiny? "

"..." I began paying attention to the TV.

"It s nice to know the daughter I help raise and feed and buy clothes for trusts me." He gave me a look of expectancy.

"It's not a multiple File save, dad. Sorry." I hid my smile with the pillow and thanked the guy upstairs for that.

"No you're not. Don't lie." He slipped on his shoes.

"True."

We made faces at eachother. This was how we played. We teased and poked at each other until it reached a completely pointless argument about noses that nobody else understands and then it finally ends in us eating pop-tarts. Yep.

After saying goodbye for the fifth time Dad walked out the door, locked it and then was gone.

I sat there muting the TV to take in the silence. It was Heaven. After a hectic week of high school, nagging little sister and annoying neighbors each one of us like alone time on the weekends. Let me just say that level of quiet at all was a gift. After a few moments of adjusting to the freedom that I had I immediately walked over to dads desk and took out the candy corn he had stashed in his drawers. He wouldn't notice if I took a a little bit...like 27. A few minutes later after eating half the bag and watching "Inuyasha"On Demand I guiltily put it down and the goody-goody part of me scolded myself for not having a strong enough will to stop while the other part of me told me to snack on some of our chips with dads home made dip. I bit my bottom lip in deep in thought.

_Come to the dark side, we have Tostitos._

I picked the one I liked most and kicked miss goody-goody in the ass goodbye. After lounging on the couch, watching comedy central and eating for four straight hours I looked at the clock to see it was almost one in the morning.

_Well, shit. I need to play on the internet while I have the chance._

Putting down my nearly finished bowl of cereal I sneaked upstairs and peered into Lucrezias bedroom to see her adorable little sleeping form on her bunk-bed, which she was proud to call her own. I slowly closed the door and tip toed to my room. After closing my door I let out a breath that I didn't now I was holding and grabbed my school laptop which only freshman obtained. Ha-ha.

_You think the school would have been smarter than that. ONLY USE FOR SCHOOL REASONS it says but every page I have bookmarked leads to "youtube" or manga sites._ Thinking we wouldn't find a way around the URL block to nearly all amusement sites save for "DeviantArt" and "Fanfiction". _Thank you, hacker boyfriend!_

I grinned at my own thoughts while a walked back downstairs. I turned on my laptop and started to look up all my current favorite songs. I put on 'Rihanna' and danced around the living room. My dance mainly consisted of spinning, slight jumping, walking around in circles and watching my shadow do Kung Fu moves on the walls. Just your average 15 year old girl.

After watching the "Yu Yu Hakusho abridged" series and listening to Music Mix I looked at the clock again. 3:47 AM.

_Man! I'm tired. I don t wanna be tired but I wanna sleep to. Crap. I m falling asleep must...get...up...nah...but whatta about the TV? The remotes under my pillow so-but I don t feel like moving. It's so nice and warm and soft with the blanket and the -_the song Whip My Hair came on and the television went blank. I put the remote down frowning.

_Damn. This means I have to clean up now._

I turned off my laptop, threw away the now empty bag of chips and dumped my bowl in the sink.

_Okay! Enough hard work for me._ I groaned and landed on the warm spot of the couch I was deprived of in those few minutes. I just stayed there looking out the window to the clear still starlit sky. Which was amazing because Juneau wasn't well known for clear skies or even a sky at all. Normally it was all just clouds, clouds and more clouds.

I just stared. I was well aware of when I was drifting to sleep and forced my eyes to snap open to observe the stars one moment more and continued the fight again and again and again. Losing my battle with sleep I closed my eyes, letting the stars be seen with my minds eye. Hearing my heart beat in the silence I listened to it thumping. Letting the rhythm take me in I sighed. Almost asleep but still aware of everything I closed my eyes and breathed.

Then there was red.

/

Please Review?


	3. The Not So Great Escape

Does not own fushigi yuugi or any of the hot guys in it T^T

Chapter 3

"Hm?" I didn't even bother opening my eyes for I was too tired to be concerned. I hummed in comfort when a soft heat began to surround my body and engulf it then groaned when the red light mangled with a much brighter orange light through my eyelids that ended in a flash. I was falling.

Completely convinced I was in some sort of dream of mine I let it slide.

_Why is there no wind? Why aren't I hitting anything? I can't be falling, but then how-oh... I must be floating then. Ah, it's so warm here._

I stayed there for who knows how long but I didn't care. This was a nice dream.

I was on the edge of deep sleep.

Then there was the cold, hard floor. I snapped open my eyes to see a blur of colors and the feeling of being bounced off the chilly surface and hitting something solid. After hearing a crash my head was spinning and I felt like throwing up. Everything was spinning and the taste of copper filled my mouth from my bitten tongue. I moaned in pain as the impact my back took from the landing was throbbing and wrapped my arms around my self only to touch the sensitive new bruises on my arm. I could feel my bodies blood pulsating through me as my nerve endings were standing on end. I tried lifting my head up only to feel a thousand needles going through my brain.

_Oh damn! That smarts!_I groaned._  
_

_What the hell happened?_

I opened my eyes. There was nothing but a blur of colors mingled with ringing ears. I moved my neck again to look up and felt a stab of pain and warm liquid going down my spine. It's slow decent making me shiver.

_Bloody Freakin Hell! That hurts!_

I attempted to look up again ignoring the pain through clenched teeth.

_Did I fall off the couch? Am I still in the dream?_

The pressure of my hand on the bruise caused another wave of pain to go through me as the heat that surrounded me left my body and the colors of red and orange faded.

_Dreams don't hurt this much! Frick! Frick! Frick!_

A long vocabulary of cuss words went through my mind until I felt something pick me up. The sudden movement made my stomach twist and my head spin even faster.

"Nnnghh..." My body was sore all over and I didn't understand a single damn thing. The floor was hard. If I fell off the couch I would have landed on soft warm carpet and I couldn't have fallen so hard were the impact made me bounce off the floor like some kinda rubber ball. The couch was only three feet off the ground.

_And who is carrying me?_

That simple thought brought a whole chain of thoughts linking one scene to another. Robbery. Kidnapper. Criminal. Murderer. Danger. Danger. Danger. Get away.

_Lucrezia._

My vision suddenly cleared and my pain vanished as a rush of adrenaline went through my body. I used all my strength to push my self away from who ever held me. I dropped to the floor with a painful thump and ran. I took in my surroundings.

_Where the hell am I?_

Everything was big. The halls, the vases, the drapes, the doors and whatever the hell I passed while running. All of it was freakin HUGE. I didn't know where I was but I continued to run in fear of the many scenarios going through my head.

_Lucrezia! Lucrezia? Where are you? Is she safe? Was she taken? Did they leave her? What if she's alone in bed? She'll wake up with a possibly trashed apartment and no big sissy there! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! **SHIT**!_

My current plan was to look in every room, listen for crying or any hints of Lucrezia around. That wasn't working out because I didn't know where to go. This place was a maze of halls and rooms. I kept on running, opening rooms looking through doors.

_What if they did take her?__ What would they do to a four year old?_ A stream of criminal documentaries went through my head. Shows of Crime Investigations and criminals with mental health problems that could bring a person to do certain things the average person couldn t comprehend. I ran faster. I could hear the beating of my heart in my eardrums and I don't think it would be considered a safe heart rate with how fast it was going.

**Thumpa-thumpa-thumpa-thumpa-_tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap_**. The sound of someone running after me overpowered the sound of my pulse and I made as many sharp turns in the hall ways as I was able and as many confusing movements I could make while at the mean time looking for my little sister. _No sign of her so far._

I don t know whether to feel relieved or even more worried. I felt relieved. If Lucrezia wasn t here and she was at home she could be found by dad and taken care of. That was the last thought I had before an overpowering wave of pain went through my body. The person behind me said something but I didn't understand past my own screams as I began to collapse. I tried finding something else to focus on. Anything at all. I brought my attention to the booming shout behind me, trying to figure out what the person said.

"TASUKI!"

I waited for the impact of the floor but it never came.

_Wha-why didn't I-_

Another person caught me. I opened my pain squeezed eyes to see a guy that had orange hair with ember eyes and a blue haired guy with a weird face.

_What the hell?_

I tried to struggle free but my adrenaline rush was over and I hurt everywhere. Not to mention the apparently well muscled arms that held me wouldn't budge. I still struggled no matter. I didn't want to die or be tortured in any twisted way.

I watch way to many crime shows.

"**Damnit**! Hold still!" Orange head yelled. Wrapping his arms around my body to hold me more securely. Even though I felt no security in it.

_Why doncha make me ya **BASTARD! **_My thoughts were angry and daring.

I flinched when he added more pressure to his grip and I started to struggle even more fiercely. I turned my head and saw a mirror, noticing the scratches on my arms and legs along with the trail of blood I apparently left behind when I ran. I stared.

_When the hell did I-_

"**Tasuki!** Be gentle with her, you know! She already lost enough blood as it is! Your yelling at her won't make her fight less, you know." Weird face spoke now. With an urgent tone.

_Be gentle...?_

"Well, it's her own fault fer scrambl'in in the first place! Who the hell is she any way?"

_Let me go** NOW**! **YOU**- Agh!Ouch._..

"She doesn't now what's going on. So, obviously, her first thought was to run and-Hey! I said be **gentle**,you know!"

_Like **HELL** I don't know whats going on!_

Orange heads grip loosened a bit but I still couldn't get free if I struggled. Actually, I couldn't move at all anymore. A wave of nausea passed through me. I wanted to throw up again.

_Crap._

"As for who she is-"

"Ugh...nng..." I couldn't help but groan. Everything went silent as I slowly went into unconsciousness. My voice was barely audible.

"Lu...cre...zi...a" and I was out.


	4. Hard To Handle?

I don t own you know fushigi yuugi sniffle.

If I did Taka would be more like Tamahome. I WANT THE PASSION BACK! D:

**Chapter 4**

The girl was unconscious and Tasuki was looking for an explanation for why she was here.

"I'll explain later, you know. Can you keep this a secret from Miaka for now?" Chichiri kneeled next to him looking intently at the injured girl.

Tasuki gave him a strange, doubtful look look.

"Tiiatskun said not to tell the Priestess of Suzaku what has happened unless she is sure that what she predicts is true. You know." Chichiri had an urgent tone that urged Tasuki to listen.

Tasuki clearly had no idea of what was happening or why Chichiri was asking this but he gave him a hesitant nod. Trusting the mask wearing sorcerer. The Tessen wielding warrior looked down at the girl in his arms.

"Well ain't she a little spitfire?" Tasuki exclaimed in a surprised voice after observing her size... and how damaged she was, feeling a small wave of guilt of how roughly he handled her.

"She ran as soon as I picked her up, you know. Real fast runner too, you know." Chichiri stood up while crossing his arms save for the hand that held his chin in speculation. Tasuki nodded in agreement.

"I saw. She looked in my room n'ran back out without notici'n me. She looked like she was looki'n fer somethin'. What could she look fer in a place she doesn't even know?" He then stood up to hand the passed out girl to Chichiri and looked down at the little footprints of blood in the halls.

"I don t know what she could be looking for, you know. Maybe she was just terrified or trying to find a way out, you know?" Chichiri took the girl and examined the bleeding wound on the back of her neck and the scratches around her body. A piece of cloth appeared within his hand and he started wipe away the blood to see how bad the wound was, astonished that she ran after such an injury. She was indeed a "little spitfie". Chichiri had a difficult time catching up to her and it even took Tasuki a little bit before he caught her.

_This wound has the capability of being a serious injury, you know. __I should take her to Mitsukake but then I would have to tell him, you know._

After an an inner argument he confirmed he would go to Mitsukake while he wrapped the cloth around her neck. Tasuki in the meanwhile examined the girl as well, taking in her strange appearance. She dressed similar to Miaka but not quite.

_Is she another girl from Miakas world?_ He began to wrack his brain for how and why it was possible and tried to resist the urge to yell at the fox faced monk to tell him. He tried.

"Uuuurg...Damnit, Chichiri! What the HELL is going ON?"With fire in the back round he began to wave his hands in the air in frustration

" I said I would explain later, you know!"

" Why not now! Whynotwhynot**whynot?**" Tasuki started rolling on the floor like a child until Chichiri whacked him in the head with his staff.

"OUCH! What was that fer?"

"You try figuring it out yourself, you know!" Tasuki rubbed the bump on his head and little question marks appeared as he took the monks advice."Uh..Tasuki...?"

"..."

"Tasuki?"

"I don't get it!"

"Don't try to hard or you'll fry your brain,you know." A sweat drop came from Chichiri.

"What was that ya little deformed, weirdo!" Smoke came from his ears while little anger veins began to pop on his head.

" To late, you know." A growl came from Tasuki but after observing the girls condition again another question came in his mind.

"Hey, wha happened ta' her?" Chichiri looked down at all her scratches recalling how she got them.

"She hit the wall with that red vase on the shelf, you know. It fell on her neck and shattered. I wonder if she even noticed? After pushing me she rolled in the pieces like it was nothing before she ran away, you know." Chichiri picked out a couple of decent sized shards of glass from the brown hair and showed them to Tasuki, who gaped at the girl.

"Sheesh! How could she NOT notice?" A chibi Tasuki started poking her, causing the girl to groan. Chichiri sweat dropped.

"I wouldn't do that, you know." Warning dripped from his voice.

He then grabbed and stretched her cheek and stretched it as if poking her wasn't enough to see if she was real, which resulted in him getting smacked by the girl so hard he was sent flying as a reward. She was still unconscious.

"Aaaaaaaaagh!" Crash...**thump.**

"I told you, you know."Chichiri sighed.

"Gaahhh..." He moaned, staring at the ceiling in a spinning daze. The imprint of his face on the wall crumbled.

_He's seeing birds now, you know._ Chichiri shook his head.

"Nrgh..." Chichiri looked down at the girl to see she was still bleeding slightly and cringing in pain. He sighed again and started walking off to the direction of Mitsukakes room recalling the thing the girl said before passing out.

"Lucrezia? Strange word. A name maybe?"

He looked down at the girl and studied her features. Her skin was darker than pale but lighter than Tasukis. Her hair was long, thick and a dark brown that almost looked black from a distance further than three feet. From what he could tell of her age she was probably 15 years old.

_I need to find Mitsukake as fast as I can. Her injuries have a chance of being serious but that run she took weakened her a lot more, you know._ Chichiri picked up his pace to Mitsukakes room. He eyed the bloody footprints she left behind and took note to ask Nyan-Nyan to clean it up later. Once to Mitsukakes door he knocked, it opened and then the explanations took place. Mitsukake opened his palm and let the glowing orbs of healing surround the strange girl and lets just say Mitsukake was more than a little surprised by their guest but pleased that he had helped heal another person.

"She is a priestess as well?" Mitsukake asked after she was completely unscratched.

"We don't know that yet, you know. She has to withstand a trial of some sort to surpass as a priestess, you know." Chichiri had his arms crossed.

When Mitsukake gave him a questionable look Chichiri shook his head.

"Tiiatskun didn't tell me how it works, but told me if she didn't pass she would be sent back home and completely forget the happenings in this world, you know." Chichiri had a concerned look on his face and gave a long 'Hm' in deep thought. Silence took over the room as Mitsukake was also in deep thought. The same questions running through both their minds.

There were only four priestesses and all of them have already been chosen. Why was there now a fifth one? Which god did she belong to and why was she here? Unfortunately none of them had any answers because Tiiatskun insisted they remained in the dark when they arrived three days before. None of them had a small hint of what was going on except for Chichiri and even he didn't know most of it. All he new that Tiiatskun was expecting another priestess to arrive in their world and soon. She new all the answers to their questions but only gave them this small comment. They both recalled her cackling voice as she spoke with that serious tone she always held when in a foreboding situation.

"If what I expect to happen is true I will explain everything but if not just take this time to rest from your journey and stay for a few days anyway and then forget about my suspicions."

Only Chichiri expected another priestess from a different world to come but that was it. Then the silence was broken when the monk spoke once again.

"I'm going back to ask some questions about our little unexpected visitor. You keep an eye on her you know. She might be hard to handle when she wakes up, you know." Chichiri smiled at Mitsukakes wide eyed expression as he nodded then walked out the room to his current mission, closing the door with a wave of his hand.

Mitsukake sat obediently watching the now peacefully sleeping girl.

_This little body? Hard to handle? What can such a small thing do that can cause trouble? _Then he remembered how badly hurt she was when she first came in. It looked like she was attacked by dogs._ She RAN in that condition?_ It took Tasuki to catch her and that was only because she was about to collapse. He would talk to Tasuki about the situation later so they could figure out the mystery that presented itself in front of them. He smiled.

_It would be nice to have another persons company, possibly more. She must have gifted guardians of her own to protect her.  
_

His mind turned to more simple and recent matters, he still pondered the amount of will power it took move in that condition, let alone run. His thoughts were interrupted as the girl stirred and looked around dazedly. He watched, waiting for her to open her eyes completely. She didn't.

_She's half asleep still._

He just stared in amusement as she just turned her head looking at things that weren't actually there with half closed eyes. A happy feeling came over him.

_Hard to handle, huh? _He laughed.

Reveiw please? I want to know whether people like this story so far or not and I can't tell with and empty in-box now can I? :3


	5. Not Tasukis Day

I do not own Fushigi Yuugi Do we really have to say this? It s not like any body reads it unless they think there is some other important thing or funny comment. -_-

**Chapter 5**

**

* * *

**

"Damn! I hate girls, was she even knocked out or fakin' it? I wouldn't be surprised. Women are th'worst!" Tasuki continued to grumble to himself while looking for Chichiri or just somebody to shout at. At this point he just didn't care if he was yelling at a person, wall or even some poor, random squirrel. He just wanted to YELL.

"Stupid girls. The whole female race 're nothin' but a boncha lyin', backstabbin' slutty no goo- uwhaaa? AAAAAAAGGGHHH!" The ranting wing guardian was picked up and thrown at the wall by none other than Nuriko. Who at the time heard all the nasty little things Tasuki said and was none to pleased considering he wanted to be a woman himself. After peeling his face off another wall he backed off into a corner shaking while preparing for another one of Nurikos Delicacy lectures. The urge to yell faded, as he feared for the condition of his head.

_Everybody's out ta' get me!_

"You better watch your mouth fang boy and keep your thoughts to yourself. How can you say such cruel things any way? What if Miaka herd you and haven't you considered my feelings in the matter!" Nuriko gave a dreamy look to the sky, imagining what life could be like if he was a girl himself.

"Feh." Tasuki began to trump away only to be given an upper-cut by the purple haired Suzaku guardian, planting his face on the ceiling. It's a miracle he hadn't broken his nose yet.

_My face is gonna be all over th'place if this goes on._ He couldn t help but chuckle at the thought, Imagining a history lecture in the long future about himself. "... And The mighty Bandit leader of Mt. Reikaku can be seen on the walls of many places, legend tells that these imprints were caused by..." His thoughts were interrupted by the cross dresser.

"Girls are also very sensitive, delicate and very emotional beings! Consider this!" Nuriko began to jab his finger at Tasuki, knowing that if he poked him he would be sent flying.

"More like moody, loud and hard ta' deal with." Tasukis voice sounded like he had a congested nasal as he began rubbing his abused nose.

"There is nothing that is going to change your mind about girls, is there?" Nuriko gave a sad sigh and crossed his arms, a suggestive sign that he was going to give up the argument.

"Nope." A fanged grin was given with this optimistic answer. Nuriko then proceeded to go where he was going after once again punching Tasukis face to a different wall, much farther down the opposing direction. After regaining what was left of his composure the hot tempered bandit tried to think of something to do now that his fit of childish frustration was over. Only coming up with questions about the events that took place a little before. Why's, how's, if's and what's began to fill his mind to the point were he felt like he was going to sink in questions, he didn't like sinking. He gave a growl as he began to walk down the hall in search of a distraction, realizing what a huge headache he had gotten.

_All the blows to th'head musta caused this, damn. Today is not my day._

He thought of Mitsukake then headed to the direction of his room to ask for some kind of medicine. His train of thought turned to a somewhat different direction.

_Is th'girl with him? She was pretty banged up an' Chichiri wouldn't just leave er' like that. So she must be._

He wanted to ask her some questions ,obviously, and also wanted to yell at her for running away and hitting him so damn hard.

_Was she really unconscious?_

He felt slight concern for the girl, no matter.

_Musta been pretty darn terrified if she ran that fast fer' that long with those kinda injuries. Wonder what she said before blacking out? It sounded somethin like Luu-cre-cre-cretszee-lucrezee-a. Lucrezia? Her name? Maybe?_

He would ask. Now in front of the healers door he casually barged in. Bandit habits die with the bandit. He was actually surprised to see the girl, fully healed and peacefully asleep in the bed. Half of him expected for her to not be there, to not be real, but there she was, snoozing away. He blinked a couple times, shook his head and looked again. _Yep, still there_. He was still digesting the fact she was real. The headache proved him other wise, there was no way something this troublesome could be a dream.

"Oy, Mitsukake? Mind helping me?" He walked up behind the tall healer and peered over him.

"Whats the matter?" Mitsukakes eyes were on the girl as he spoke, note looking away.

"Well, ya see that thing there? She gave me some kinda head ache and now it won t go away!" He fumed at the girl who was lying ever so peacefully and began pulling at her cheek." Ya little- yer gonna get it when you- Waaaaahhhhh!" Then he was flying across the room, leaving an amused Mitsukake and a grumbling girl.

"C'mon dad! It s Friday for heavens sakes!"

Tasuki stood back up and started stretching her cheek even farther while holding **his** injured cheek.

"See! Mitsukake! See what I mean? No freakin' wonder why my head hurts!" Tasuki stopped his attack on the girl seeing it had no other effect other than her turning over. "Hmph" As he Give their new guest a fierce glare.

* * *

Mitsukake was now stifling a laugh at the scene before him. The girl turned over facing away from the extremely angry bandit who looked like he was on the edge of screaming. Mitsukake began to have a more difficult time trying not to laugh as Tasuki began to look more intimidating, as if daring her to wake up at that moment. He was failing. She was still asleep. He shook his head and offered to get rid of the bandits so called head ache, which Mitsukake personally believed was his ego hurting after being thrown , twice apparently, by the said girl.

After Tasuki gave a rough nod he let the healer do his thing and grab his medicines, since he already used his power today. Mitsukake noticed Tasuki glancing over at the sleeping form and saw a glint of worry in his eyes. He smiled softly.

_He is worried. How considerate._

"She is fine. All her wounds are healed but she will be a bit disoriented when she wakes." He assured, setting the bottles down trying to find the correct remedy. Then an idea popped in his head. He inwardly smirked as he mixed one substance with another than handed it to the bandit who didn't notice at all.

Why th'hell should I care? She's the one who hurt me in the first place!" Tasuki began to take the mystery medicine.

No sooner after he said that the said girl slowly opened her eyes.

* * *

Haha! Cliffy! I am so EVIL! D I love giving them I hate getting them. XP

( I'm sorry. I'm making Mitsukake into a somewhat mischievous character but I couldn't help myself. It's so easy for me to imagine.)

A great thanks to **KittyLyne** for sending such AWESOME reviews. A REALLY big thanks, I would send you cookies but they wouldn't be so yummy by then. D: It feels so nice to have feedback. I will just have to work on my story to make it a better read for you then. :D I love writing.

To other readers: Please review and tell me what you like and don't like or just a small comment. I don't care, I would just like 10 seconds of your time to know that people read this. :) Not to much, right? Right?

I am already working on the next Chapter so it will be up soon. ^_^

TD


	6. Wake Up Call

I-sadly- do not own Fushigi Yuugi .or Tasuki *sniff*. (Huggles Alucard and Hiei Plush * Yes, They are real*)

To KittyLynne: Thank You for the Reviews! :D Thank you so so so MUCH! I'll watch out for anime terms and teen slang of the sort. I'll also make sure to have scene dividers. ( Look down and see)

* * *

Everything was a blur. A big damn colorful blur with little dots here and there. Little dizzy dots I used to call them, now they're just eye fairies. Either way they were just irritating.

"Ugh..." I blinked them away only to be greeted by an even more irritating light.

_Huh? Where are my mirrors and why isn't my room dark?_

I finally processed I wasn't in my room.

_I must be on the couch. I don t remember pulling down the blinds so that must be why its so bright. I have a blanket on me though. Dad put one on me? No. That s not right. This feels different. These stupid specks of light!_

After a moment of blinking, I took in my surroundings, my eyes widening at the oriental interior of the ceiling.

_Th'hell?_

Then it hit me. All it once like a cold, hard smack in the face. A cruel beating of flash backs of the current happenings racked my brain, making a feeling of panic and desperation rise in my chest which suddenly felt heavy. Not exactly what you want to remember when you wake up. I was trying to stop myself from shaking.

_What happened? Did they drug me? What are they gonna do? Why am I here? Does someone hold a grudge? How did? I get here? Where am I? Can I run? How can I get away?_

Flashes of more crime scenes went through my mind that involved various sharp objects, prostitution and blood imprinting itself on my brain. I was desperate for an escape. My eyes were darting everywhere, gathering information of my current surroundings, my heart was beating as fast as a small rabbit getting chased by a wolf.

_I must be dreaming! It's a nightmare! I've had nightmares more graphic than this before and woke up safe, so it must be the same! I'm not hurting anywhere now, even though I was injured before so that must be it! I'm dreaming.  
_

Ecstatic of my discovery, I looked beside me to see a solid blank ,cream colored wall. So innocent it was.

_Maybe if I..._

A idea formed in my head. I simple one that would solve everything that went wrong in this nightmarish world and make it dissapear. A stupid idea, yes, but it worked before.

_Ran into the wall..._

I got up on my legs, feeling shaky and dizzy as soon as I did. Nearly falling over I fell off the bed and rolled onto my fit. The world was spinning but I kept my eyes on the wall_, _after regaining a little sense of balance I immediately ran toward the solid, upright surface. Ignoring the little white dots flying all over the place and my now blurring vision.

_I will be back home!_

Collision took place, a crack and then a short exclamation of pain followed. I opened my eyes and look down to see my now, newly bruised shoulder. Putting my hand over it, cringing in pain as the tenderness of my flash did not enjoy the pressure that was added. I let myself lean and slip down on the wall, collapsing as the overwhelming feeling of nausea attacked my stomach. I clung to the fact I was now on solid ground and focused on the cool floor, trying to force the world to hold still. I closed my eyes tight after realizing my attempts at stopping the world failed. I now focused on the warmth of my pulsating bruise and the dryness of my throat.

_Why? It didn't work. Why? It makes no freakin' sense! I was hurt before ,but, I no longer felt pain after coming back. Then there's the fact that something this elaborate doesn't exist in Alaska. Why? Why? Why?_

The feeling of the floor slightly vibrate and the sound of loud tapping made me curios enough to open my eyes and look up again. Two beings invaded my vision. I only saw the outline for I haven't regained any clear vision. The tall figures were above me, looking down. They were masculine, male and they were well shaped.

_Are they the ones that chased me?_

I whimpered at the thought.

_Please. No. Let this be some weird hospital place with doctors or some other different situation.**Please!**_

The hope dissapeared as my vision started to return. They weren't dressed as doctors at all. In fact, they wore clothes that looked like they were from some ancient culture and their hairstyles didn't match with any professional anything either.

Looking up at both my eye's first went towards the taller one, my eye's widening at the sight for my vision had completely returned and sadly, despite the situation, my first thought was...

_Holy Crap! It's Big Foot!_

After further examination of his clothes, which was the color of yellow and purple, I concluded it was indeed not Big Foot. His clothes looked like a dress from ancient oriental times. He had a white undershirt which was covered with a yellow over shirt lined with purple and red lines, his matching yellow and purple bandanna wrapped around a wide square head underneath a mound of spiked hair. His blue eye's contrasted with his darkened skin, showing concern through furrowed thin brows. His jaw and face was square, though his eye's spoke wisdom he was still young looking.

_What's he so worried 'bout?_

Looking at the panicked fellow behind him, my eye's went from widened and surprised to completely baffled. It was somewhat amusing to see a guy screaming absolute nonsense, no matter what the reason. Trying to tune into the words he was speaking I recognized the voice immediately.

"Oh no! No! No! Chichiri's gonna kill me if he found out th'girl ran into th'wall and got a concussion! What I are we gonna do? What are we gonna do~!" His voice was gritty and high pitched but still held a good amount of masculinity in it. Although the tone of his voice was deeper before, this was definitely the same person who caught her.

_What is he spazzing about?_

The fear I would have held for him melted away as I saw him freak out over ,what seemed to be, my well being. I felt my eye brow quirk and my expression becoming that of a amused bystander. Big Foot saw this then sighed in what was relief, after doing so he looked over and smiled nervously at the over reacting weirdo.

" She is just fine, Tasuki, she only bruised her shoulder." Big Foot who looked stunned as he watched the other guy continue to yell, apparently not hearing his words. I looked up at the large man and gave him a confused expression, leaning up slightly only to feel the soreness of my now very visible bruise. He then replied with a very comforting smile, reassuring to me in many way's.

_So...I'm not in danger? Did they take care of me while I was unconscious? That must be why I didn't hurt when I woke up,but those wounds would have taken a while to heal. How long was I out?_

As soon as that question ran through my mind, the reassurance I gained was completely lost as a new kind of fear developed in my chest.

_If I was out for a long time...then what about my mom and dad? My little sister? Would they think I'm dead? Oh shit! Those wounds were bad to!_

As if seeing the worries gathering within me, big foot put a hand on top of my head and started patting it. A small simple gesture but a nice one.

" Is something wrong?" His voice was deep and calm. Calmness is exactly what I needed right now.

" How long was I out?" I couldn't help but whisper. My voice felt as dry and scratchy as well as I had a hard time talking in situations that I felt completely helpless in. I have never felt more helpless in my life. I didn't like it at all. He slowly smiled, realizing my concerns and answering immediately.

" For about an hour or so."

_Wha-How?_

I probably looked even more confused than before, because he suddenly began moving his hands in a "calm down" gesture.

" I was able to heal you. That is why you are no longer hurt but ,unfortunately, I was only able to heal so much. You will feel dizzy and some what weak for a few days from the amount of blood you haven't regained, you're body will have to heal naturally until I regain my powers." He had a cheerful smile. My mind was a blank.

_Heal...? Power...? What the bloody hell is going on?_

That is when the loudmouth noticed I wasn't severely he thought I was. Then he was right in front of me, giving me a childish glare.

" What th'hell were ya THINKIN'? What Kinda idiot run's inta' a wall?" He was waving his arms in the air as he shrieked his complaints even more.

" An' what were ya gonna' do if ya were injured again? Mitsukake can only help so much, so don't be a pain in the ass!"

_Sheesh! What happened to this guy? He sound's as if a he just got a speeding ticket, burnt his dinner and got dumped by a girl at the same time...how much does it take to make a guy this aggravated?_

" Who the hell are you?" No matter, I wasn't going to let some delinquent looking stranger yell at me for being hurt. I studied his appearance, which was very different than what I was used to seeing. He wore clothes that gad a combination of Persian style and Oriental_. _He wore a a simple but somewhat stylized coat like no other I have seen. It was a a dark blue, almost black, with a nice outlining of a lighter shade of blue, a white under shirt beneath. A golden color sash of some sort was wrapped around his shoulder across his chest with circular patterns within, stopping above the leather belt that clung around his waist over the coat. Cream colored, baggy and well fit pants were tucked in to his matching dark blue boots with a purple lining at the edges that were well contrasted with the pants and dark red wraps at the ankles.

_Well, he definitely wins in fashion sense._

" **I** should be askin' that question!" His voice wasn't so high pitched any more but he still sounded frustrated.

I looked up at his face, realizing I missed a few important accessories in his style.

_He wears jewelry._

He had two necklaces along with a pair of earrings. He had a large necklace that had equally sized red beads and two smaller golden colored beads beside one big golden pendant. Above that was a smaller necklace that held a pattern of small dark green beads and slightly larger purple ones which went well against his white under shirt. His earrings held only two matching beads; a small red bead and a light blue bead that matched the outlining of the coat hung beneath it. It dangled and moved with his head when he started walking towards my direction.

Caught off guard by his sudden approach, and still slightly fearful of him, I flinched back toward the man he called "Mitsukake". Holding onto my bruised shoulder, I was reminded of my situation and that I had to get home. Noticing my sudden movement he gave a frustrated sigh and tried to calm himself down.

" So? What's Yer' name?" His voice was deeper now but never lost it's grit accent.

Doubtful of his intentions, I gave him no answer as I studied the rest of him.

What stuck out to me the most was his crazy hair. Not only did it's shape make my eye brows rise, it's color was equally crazy. It stuck out. That was how I would describe. If you ever wanted to look for this guy he wouldn't be hard to find. It stuck out all over the place, I couldn't tell if it was on purpose or if he was just walking around with a bed head that looked naturally good. The color was that of a fiery orange, which surprisingly looked well against his dark skin, it was the same color you see when you look into a flame. Then I looked at his eyes, which were underneath a nicely shaped pair of black brows, within the fierce shape was a color that gave off the illusion of being ember when they were actually brown eyes with a golden highlight. Looking derictly at them wasn't a good idea at all.

He was annoyed with my silence. I leaned closer to Mitsukake to only scoot away from both slightly. I wasn't going to give my name.

* * *

Tasuki, now losing patience began to open his mouth, only to be stopped by a harsh look from Mitsukake, this startled him into silence. Mitsukake was not one for warning looks.

He looked down at the curled up girl who ,despite her position, gave large waves of defiance and rebellion. It looked like being noisy wasn't gonna make her talk. He glanced down at her hand which was clutching her right shoulder. He stared at it for a few seconds, barely noticing the blue and purple beneath her palm and wide spread fingers.

_How hard did she hit th'wall anyway? Geez, what was she thinkin' runin' inta it in th'first place? _

He wasn't expecting that. The first thing he saw after thanking Mitsukake for the medicine was the girl zooming out of the bed, stumble, then charge into the wall with what looked like full speed and full strength.

_Who put's all their heart inta' crashin' with a wall?_

" Will you tell us your name?" Mitsukake tried pulling down the barrier the strange girl was now building up around herself. She looked up at him and shook her head "no" with a sweet smile that looked like an apology. Being loud wasn't going to work, being nice isn't working so Tasuki tried making a plan that would work. After a few moments he got an idea he was so proud of you could imagine the bulb lighting above his head. After a few cheers in congratulations to himself he walked toward her and bent down at eye level, she inched herself away and just stopped. Staring at him. He tilted his head to the side, pointing at his still reddened cheek from the smack down he received earlier. Mitsukake, catching up with Tasukis plan, walked toward his medicines and started sorting them and putting them away. Listening.

" Ya see it? This is what ya did ta' me, twice, actually. So, I believe I deserve somethin' in return for th'pain I received." His grin was strained with irritation as the girl looked at the abused flesh ,which was still throbbing, with an expression of complete innocence and uncertainty. As if she was unsure that she actually did this.

"Remember?" She shook her head no looking down from his eyes. His smile even more strained than before he waved a hand in front of her, trying to get her attention. Mitsukake was snickering quietly.

"Hello~! Any body ho~me!" He sang this in a playful tune, now feeling nervous. She was looking at him but didn't make eye contact. He watched slightly amused as her eye's slowly widened, hoping she was recalling the beating she gave. His forced grin turned cocky widening it with humorous eyes.

_She remembers! Now she doesn't have a choice but ta' owe me a favor!_ Inside he was dancing with his inner genius.

Until he felt a small hand tugging his smacked cheek, that is.

_What th-_

She then used both her hands on both cheeks and stretched them out, staring intently at his mouth.

"Ow!Ow!Ow! Hwath ith la thwerp! (Watch it ya' twerp)" He flinched as she pinched his hurt cheek and stayed silent, if you call humming in annoyance silent. Letting her stretch his cheeks in different ways, watching her emotions run clearly through her eyes. The healer herd these mumbled words and turned around to see the girl holding on to the Fire Warriors cheeks in a firm grip, examining him. After a few seconds of observing he went back to quietly organizing his ointments and potions.

_What is she lookin' at? _

" Wow...you're the first person I met who has sharp enough canines to call fangs."

_Oh._

"Thwah?-Mmmm!- Hey! What was that fer!" He pushed himself away from her grasp and landed straight on the floor, rubbing his sore flesh with one hand and supporting himself with the other.

" I just told you. Didn't I?" Her tone was innocent but the mocking gleam in her eye kept him from believing so.

_Damn women. Don't play fair!_ He continue to complain to himself in his mind but on the outside he was trying to gather as much pride as he could make a snappy come back. He couldn't come up with any.

" Don't ya at** least** remember hitting me?" She once again gave him a blank stare.

"Did I do that?" She looked down on the floor, running through her memory files. She did remember something poking her and hurting her face. As well as the hard contact her fist made with the cause of the disturbance in her sleep. She just thought it was her dad, waking her up the way he usually does. Poking her, tickling her and pulling on her cheek but he would never do it to the point it hurt. That was why she hit the cause. So if he had those red imprints that meant...

_Whoops..._

" You shouldn't have poked me so hard! It hurt!"

" Well, ya shouldn't have run away!"

_What kinda lame ass argument is that? _Her hands were clenched into tight fists now, her knuckles turning white._  
_

" Well, you guys shouldn't have brought me here! Where ever the hell here is!What is going on and why am I here? What do you think you guy's were doing, any way? I have a little sister to watch and feed in the morning as well as the Algebra 1 packet I have to do along the two page music Report which are all due on bloody Monday!" These loud statements brought on both Mitsukakes and Tasuki's Interest.

_She doesn't know why and how she got here. That girl must have been so confused, she probably ran before Chichiri ever got the chance to explain anything to her._ Mitsukake put the last of his medicines away and walked over to her, bending down to put his hand on her shoulder. Startled by the sudden contact, she jumped and twirled around. Craning her neck to look at the tall Doctor.

" I assure you. All your questions will be explained soon. But you must return to the bed and rest your weary body until then." He gave her another reassuring smile and looked at Tasuki. " We must let her be. You will stand in front of the door and wait to tell Chichiri about her condition."

Tasuki wasn't to happy about the position he was given but he wanted a chance to talk to the girl about her situation more and also wanted a **very** long chat with the blue haired monk. The flame haired warrior gave a hesitant nod and began to walk out, realizing something.

" Hey? Mitsukake? Why can't ya watch er'?" He opened the door and stopped half way out, looking at the man beside him with curiosity.

" I need certain ingredients for a medicine and some tea for our guest. I am running low on such things but I believe I could ask Tiiatskun if I could go in search for some in her gardens." He looked toward the now laying down girl and smiled. " What kind of tea do you like?"

" Mint." Mitsukake smiled at her as she covered her mouth in shame. As if she just revealed a terrible secret that was never to be spoken. Mitsukake quietly nodded then walked out on his quest for herbs.

Leaving a somewhat obedient Tasuki at the door, who pondered the situation with annoyance.

* * *

Thank You so much for reading! :D

My two dear readers... :) Oh well, better than no one at all.

Special Thanks, again, To KittyLynne and TheAssassinRenevaron for reveiwing. 8D

This was a pretty long chapter. O.O ( It is like 3:53 AM right now and I started at around 9:15 PM...phew)

(Looks at the cans of Coco-colas beside self with wide, baggy eyes. Grabbing another one with a shaky hand) CHEERS! XD

I may have made Tasuki and and especially Mitsukake OOC but I did try very hard not to do that. If you see a mistake with either of their personalities I would be glad to fix. ( Mitsukake is supposed to be pretty OOC though but I will change what ever I can to make it fit)

On to the NEXT chapter. (Crashes from overload of sugar) -


End file.
